STPC25
The Whole Starry Sky Festival ☆ Uni's Memories (満天の星まつり☆ユニの思い出 Manten no Hoshi Matsuri☆ Yuni no Omoide?) is the twenty-fifth episode of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:July 28,2019 *Next:Episode 26 *Previous:Episode 24 *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:Please Tell Me...! Twinkle☆ Major Events * Cure Cosmo performs Cosmo Shining for the first time. * Lala's brother, Lolo, is briefly seen at the end of the episode. Synopsis Uni is taking a catnap in the beginning, but it is quickly interrupted by some nearby noises, much to her annoyance. She then spots a nearby fair, knowing that it is the source of the noises. Just as she is examining the people at the fair, she hears Hikaru calling out her name, and sees her four friends all wearing yukatas, and is confused by their intentions to search for her. Elena and Hikaru explain to her about Mihoshi Town's annual Star Festival, and she gets dragged down from the tree by an enthusiastic Hikaru even after she rejects the offer. She has no choice but to accept as Hikaru insists that the festival is going to be fun. Moments later, Uni exits the rocket after changing into a yukata herself. Her four friends compliment her new outfit, with Hikaru adding that she is glad that Uni has borrowed hers and Lala referring it as pretty even if it's hard to move in. Prunce also says that there are a lot of odd customs on Earth. Madoka is looking forward to the festival as well, since it's her first time attending it. Hikaru proceeds to announce how fun the festival is, though Uni remains bemused and reluctant. The five girls along with Prunce and Fuwa then attend the festival, where all the stalls and excited participants gather. Lala observes the surroundings and comments on the stalls being interesting. Out of curiosity, Hikaru asks Uni about festivals on Planet Rainbow, but before Uni can answer, she gets bumped by some of the admirers of Elena and Madoka, and feels uncomfortable by calling out by some other girls at the festival. Sakurako, who appears in a yukata and proudly laughs, only makes the situation more awkward, as she gets extremely jealous over Uni, whom she deems as a stranger, being able to befriend both Elena and Madoka. Sakurako's hostile and sharp gaze in turn causes Uni to get even more anxious. Tatsunori then pops out and thinks that Uni is a new transferred student, and even though Hikaru tries to distract him by calling Uni her relative, he still shakes Uni's hand and calls Uni a kitty ("Nyanko" to be exact). He further unknowingly offends Uni by mistake as he nicknames her "Unitty" before saying goodbye. Noticing that Uni is deeply offended, Elena encourages her to put on a smile and Lala tells her that people are simply curious about her. Hikaru suggests Uni to check out the festival's surroundings, though this doesn't raise Uni's interest. Uni's friends then participate in various games: Madoka wins every prize in a shooting game, Elena throwing every ring on spot to earn presents for her younger siblings, and Hikaru and Lala competing each other in fishing up some balloons from the water only to realize they accidentally send Prunce flying. After Prunce gets dried, Hikaru realizes that Fuwa has gone missing, and has to rescue Fuwa from a poor-sighted cotton candy maker by buying the cotton candy he makes. As the girls are walking amid the stalls with Fuwa apologizing to Hikaru, Uni notices a poster that depicts the fireworks of the festival. Her mind begins flashing back to a similar equivalent she had on Planet Rainbow, and is soon filled with nostalgia until she turns her head and terrifiedly finds that Lala and Hikaru wearing animal-themed masks, before she gets annoyed with them and thinks that they are mocking her, confusing Lala. Before she can reject, Hikaru puts a cat mask onto her face and gets dragged along by the pair. It turns out that they take her to a goldfish scooping stall, where she has her feline instincts being triggered, and Hikaru and Elena have to explain to her. Hikaru immediately invites Uni to compete in scooping the most goldfishes, but she begins to panic on her lack of skills, until Hikaru teaches her to use the scoop horizontally to the surface to catch the fishes at the corner, which helps her to scoop her first goldfish. Just as her friends are pleased to see her smile, Uni is then overwhelmed by the memory she had on celebrating the festival on Planet Rainbow: she ran down the stairs and as she exited, she witnessed the festival's fireworks sparking off in the sky, and there she saw Olifio who kindly invited her to join in, and she joyously dashed towards the queen. Hikaru notices that Uni has spaced out, yet Uni still decides to keep to herself as she covers her face with her mask and announces her leave, disappearing as some people pass by before Hikaru can catch up with her. Seeing Uni leaving dejectedly, Lala is concerned and chooses to follow her. Meanwhile, at the Knot Raiders' headquarters, Darknest still hopes for more power, and Galogre commands Tenjo to obtain the Princesses' powers at once as he opens a wormhole for her to transport to Earth. Tenjo obeys as she enters the wormhole. Lala soon finds Uni unhappily sitting on a tree, and wanting to cheer Uni up, offers Uni some sweets. Uni initially declines Lala's offer until her stomach growls. Uni is still uncertain about the taste of the sweet, and is surprised that Lala admits that she hasn't even taken the first bite. As Lala appreciates its taste, Uni tries the same, though unwilling to admit its sweetness. Lala, still worried, wonders whether Uni hates festivals, but Uni tells Lala the truth that it isn't. Lala continues to ask why isn't she having fun, to which she answers with how she isn't being able to be real to herself because of being both a space idol and a phantom thief, and even her motivation of becoming Cure Cosmo is just to collect all the pens and save her home. Uni then questions Lala's choice on bonding with Earthlings even though both of them are aliens, and Lala replies with how meeting Hikaru, Elena and Madoka has changed her perspective, explaining to Uni that meeting other people can expand her inner universe, which is her own heart. Nevertheless, Uni still has no initiative to change her mindset and leaves a concerned Lala behind. As Uni tries to walk through the woods, she hears some sounds, and soon discovers that Tenjo has arrived and gets surrounded by Tenjo's group of Knot Rays, so she transforms into Cosmo. At first, she has the upper hand by causing the Knot Ray to grow dizzy with her swiftness, until Tenjo uses the power of Darknest to power up her Knot Ray, which creates two more duplicates. Unfortunately, she finds out that she can’t retaliate against Tenjo and her giant Knot Rays because she has no pens to insert to her perfume, and she is quickly held hostage. Just as she gets insulted by Tenjo and is about to get crushed in the Knot Rays' hand, her four friends arrive just in time to help her. They retort Tenjo and then try to defeat the three Knot Rays, but they are easily overpowered. They do not plan on giving up though, and declare that Cosmo is their friend as they struggle to stand up. Just as Tenjo humiliates the four girls, Cosmo suddenly recalls that the two other Knot Rays are just copies, and reminds her friends to focus on weakening the main one first. After taking a few attacks from them, the two fakes disappear and with the injured Knot Ray accidentally freeing her, Cosmo uses Cosmo Shining to further damage it, before her four friends use Southern Cross Shot to purify it. Defeated, Tenjo decides that she has to rethink her strategy before leaving through the wormhole back to the Knot Raiders' headquarters. After the battle with Tenjo was finished, the girls are on their way to return to the festival when Hikaru realizes that the fireworks have started and they don't have enough time to arrive at their destination. Elena suggests heading to the observatory though Madoka worries that they won't make it on time. Lala then comes up with the idea of watching the fireworks together on top of the AI rocket. As the five girls watch the fireworks and admire its beauty, Uni's memories of her home planet's festival appear once again, and tells her friends that she no longer finds festivals bad, much to Lala's delight. Towards the end, AI receives a transmission from Saman. The caller is actually Lala's older twin brother, Lolo, who urges her to return home immediately, while the screen buzzes and becomes more blurry. Characters *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Uni/Cure Cosmo *Fuwa *Prunce *Tenjo *Knot Ray *Galogre *Darknest *Sakurako Himenojou *Tatsunori Karube *Lolo *Oliphio (Flashback) Trivia * During Southern Cross Shot, Milky's choker had a star in the middle, similar to Star's. * Only Cure Cosmo's transformation is seen in this episode. *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs Aries, Leo and Libra. **The horoscope for Aries is "You can enjoy a conversation with your friends". The lucky item is "A pen to convey your feelings". **The horoscope for Leo is "You can feel a strong emotion that you are able to dance well". The lucky item is "A necklace to clear out weak spots". **The horoscope for Libra is "You'll have a chance to make your wish come true". The lucky item is "Chocolate packed with confidence". Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode